warhoundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Task Force 199/Inventory
This list reflects US SOCOM Task Force 199's inventory of both official service equipment and commercial off-the-shelf gear actively in use as of January 2025. Uniforms & Protective Equipment Issued/Approved Uniforms *Arc'teryx LEAF Uniforms *Army Combat Uniform/Airman Combat Uniform *Crye Precision Gen 3 Combat Uniform *Crye Precision Gen 3 Field Uniform *Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform *Navy Working Uniform Type II *Navy Working Uniform Type III Helmets Bump Helmets *Ops-Core FAST Carbon High Cut Helmet *Revision Military Caiman Hybrid Helmet System *Team Wendy EXFIL Carbon Helmet Frag Helmets *Crye Precision AirFrame Helmet Ballistic Helmets *Crye Precision AirFrame ATX Ballistic Helmet *Modular Integrated Communications Helmet TC-2000 *Modular Integrated Communications Helmet TC-2001 *Modular Integrated Communications Helmet TC-2002 *Ops-Core FAST MT Super High Cut Helmet *Ops-Core FAST SF Super High Cut Helmet *Ops-Core FAST XP High Cut Helmet *Revision Military Caiman Ballistic Helmet Vests Armor Vests Plate Carriers *Crye Precision Jumpable Plate Carrier *Crye Precision Jumpable Plate Carrier 2.0 *Crye Precision Jumpable Plate Carrier 2.0 Swimmer's Cut *Ferro Concepts Slickster *London Bridge Trading LBT-6094 *London Bridge Trading LBT-6094-QRC *London Bridge Trading LBT-6094-SLICK *London Bridge Trading LBT-6094-SRT Field Protective Masks & Respirators *Avon Protection FM54 Air Purifying Respirator *Avon Protection M53 Protective Mask Weapons Handguns Full-Size 9x19mm Parabellum *Beretta M9/M9A1 *FN Herstal FN 509/FN 509 Tactical *Glock Mk 28 Mod 0/Mod 1 *Heckler & Koch USP9 Tactical *SIG Sauer M17 *SIG Sauer Mk 25 Mod 0 .40 S&W *Glock 22 Gen 4 *Heckler & Koch USP40 Tactical .45 ACP *FN Herstal FNX-45 Tactical *Glock 21SF *Heckler & Koch USP45 Tactical *SIG Sauer P227 FN 5.7x28mm *FN Herstal Five-seveN MK2 Compact 9x19mm Parabellum *Glock 45 *Glock Mk 27 Mod 0/Mod 1 *SIG Sauer M11 *SIG Sauer M18 *SIG Sauer P239 .40 S&W *Glock 23 Gen 4 .45 ACP *Heckler & Koch Mk 24 Mod 0 Submachine Guns 9x19mm Parabellum *Heckler & Koch MP5K-N *Heckler & Koch MP5N *Heckler & Koch UMP9 *SIG Sauer MPX .45 ACP *Heckler & Koch UMP45 HK 4.6x30mm *Heckler & Koch MP7A1/MP7A2 Combat Rifles Assault Rifles *FN Herstal Mk 16 Mod 0 (available in standard 5.56x45mm NATO or with a .300 BLK barrel conversion) *Heckler & Koch HK416 *M4A1 SOPMOD *Mk 18 Mod 1/Mod 2 *A variety of custom-built AR-15 pattern carbines in an assortment of different calibers Battle Rifles *FN Herstal Mk 17 Mod 0 *Heckler & Koch HK417 Precision Rifles Marksman Rifles *FN Herstal Mk 20 Mod 0 Sniper Support Rifle *Heckler & Koch M110A1 Compact Semi-Automatic Sniper System *Mk 14 Mod 1/Mod 2 Enhanced Battle Rifle Sniper Rifles *Accuracy International Mk 13 Mod 7 Sniper Rifle *CheyTac M200 Intervention *McMillan TAC-338 *Remington M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle *Remington Mk 21 Precision Sniper Rifle *Various custom-built bolt-action precision rifles in a number of calibers Anti-Material Rifles *Barrett M107A1 Special Application Scoped Rifle *McMillan Mk 15 Mod 0 Machine Guns Light Machine Guns *FN Herstal Mk 46 Mod 1 General Purpose Machine Guns *FN Herstal M240B *FN Herstal Mk 48 Mod 1 *US Ordnance Mk 43 Mod 1 Shotguns Standalone *Benelli M1014 *Mossberg M590A1 *Remington M870 Modular Combat Shotgun Underbarrel *C-More Systems M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System *Knight's Armament Company Masterkey Grenade Launchers Standalone *Milkor Mk 14 Mod 0 Multiple Grenade Launcher Underbarrel *FN Herstal Mk 13 Mod 0 Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module *Heckler & Koch M320 Grenade Launcher Module *Lewis Machine & Tool M203 Grenade Launcher Man-Portable Rocket Launchers Anti-Tank Disposable *Nammo Talley M72A7 Light Anti-Tank Weapon *Saab Bofors Dynamics M136 AT4 Reusable *Raytheon & Lockheed Martin FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Aircraft *Raytheon FIM-92 Stinger Recoilless Rifles *Saab Bofors Dynamics M3E1 Multi-role Anti-armor Anti-tank Weapon System Firearm Optics Reflector Sights *Aimpoimt Acro *Aimpoint CompM5 *Aimpoint M68 Close Combat Optic *Aimpoint Micro T-1 *Aimpoint Micro T-2 *EOTech Mini Red Dot Sight *SIG Sauer ROMEO1 *Trijicon Ruggedized Miniature Reflex Holographic Sights *EOTech Model 522 *EOTech Model EXPS3 Telescopic Sights Day Scopes *Trijicon TA01NSN 4x32mm Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight Backlit Scopes Tritium Backlit Fiber Optic Backlit *Trijicon TA31 4x32 Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight *Trijicon TA44 1.5x16 Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight Powered Reticle Illumination *ELCAN Specter DR 1x/4x *ELCAN Specter M145 *Leupold Mk 4 Close Quarters/Tactical 1-3x14 *Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 PM II/LP *Schmidt & Bender 3-12x50 PM II/LP/MTC *Schmidt & Bender 5-25x56 PM II/LP *Schmidt & Bender 5-45x56 PM II High Power Magnifiers *EOTech Model G33 Night Vision Optics *Knight's Armament Company AN/PVS-30 Thermal Optics Lights & Lasers Tactical Lights Handgun *SureFire X300V Scout Light Long Gun *SureFire M322V Compact Scout Light *SureFire M622V Scout Light IR Devices *B.E. Meyers MAWL-DA *L-3 Insight Technology LA-5/PEQ Night Optical Devices Monoculars *L-3 Warrior Systems AN/PSQ-20B Enhanced Night Vision Goggle Binoculars *Harris AN/PVS-23 Night Vision Goggle *L-3 Insight Technology AN/PSQ-36 Fusion Goggle System *L-3 Insight Technology AN/PVS-15 Night Vision Goggle *L-3 Warrior Systems AN/PVS-31 Binocular Night Vision Device *Sensor Technology Systems AN/PVS-21 Low-Profile Night Vision Goggle Panoramic *L-3 Warrior Systems GPNVG-18 Ground Panoramic Night Vision Goggle Suppressors Handgun/SMG 9x19mm Parabellum .40 S&W .45 ACP HK 4.6x30mm Rifle 5.56x45mm NATO *Advanced Armament Corporation M4-2000 *Advanced Armament Corporation Mini4 *Advanced Armament Corporation SR-5 *B&T AG ROTEX-IIA *B&T AG ROTEX-III *B&T AG ROTEX-IIIC *B&T AG ROTEX-V *GemTech GMT-HALO *Knight's Armament Company QDSS-NT4 *SilencerCo Saker ASR 556 *SilencerCo Saker ASR 556K *SureFire SOCOM556-MG *SureFire SOCOM556-MINI *SureFire SOCOM556-MINI2 *SureFire SOCOM556-RC *SureFire SOCOM556-RC2 *SureFire SOCOM556-SB *SureFire SOCOM556-SB2 .30 Caliber *Advanced Armament Corporation 762-SDN-6 *Advanced Armament Corporation MG-SD *Advanced Armament Corporation Mk13-SD *Advanced Armament Corporation SR-7 *SilencerCo Saker ASR 762 *SureFire SOCOM762-MG *SureFire SOCOM762-MINI *SureFire SOCOM762-MINI2 *SureFire SOCOM762-RC *SureFire SOCOM762-RC2 *SureFire SOCOM300 SPS Large-Bore *Advanced Armament Corporation CYCLOPS *Advanced Armament Corporation TiTAN-QD *SureFire SOCOM338-Ti